A Brave New World
by When Midnight Strikes
Summary: Not all that you know about the universe is true. The Professor could tell you what was true and what was false in a heartbeat, but when she runs into a just starting Torchwood agent, Jane Mackenzie, she could tell that her universe was about to get turned upside-down.
1. Prolouge: Time and Life

A Brave New World

Prolouge: Time and Life

I never thought it would come to this. It was never supposed to be like this, but then again, time can be rewritten. Time is not a straight like how many think, but you already know this, don't you? To me, however, time is not a line, nor a ball, but a web. It is ever connected, never the same, always growing and spinning, spinning, spinning until it finally runs out. A web can also change patterns, and every once in a while be ripped if something really wants it to be ripped. It ripples in the wind, creating waves of chaos. It catches drops of water, adapting to what is ahead. Throughout all of these wonders, there is always something right in the middle: the web maker, the life giver, God, Zeus, the all-mighty, the spider. There are so many names for what it could be. Truly, not even I know the answer to what it truly is.

I should probably stop rambling and tell you a bit about me. I know most of what there is to know about the universe. Need to know how the universe began? Let's just say it was very catastrophic, yet wonderful. How about the lost city of Atlantis? Really, it was doomed from the start. So many things I know, yet no one to share it with- well, I do have you. And I have companions, but… they never seem to stay for long. They either leave to live their lives, abandon or betray you, or they… Well, all life is fragile. Sometimes… it breaks. And there's nothing you can do about it. Life is like time in the way that it will keep going, stopping for no one, and if you're not careful it can break.

They say you can't travel through time. You have to always look forward, but you can only look back. If this is true, then how do we exist?

There I go again. I always seem to do this, but I've had a lot of time to think about this. 403 years, 9 months, 21 days, 6 hours, and 45 minutes to be exact. That's how long I've been running. I've actually been alive for 740 years, 7 months, 33 days, 1 hour, and 30 minutes, but really, who's counting? I may be young, but I pride myself in my knowledge, and I just want to learn more- wait, what does that have to do with anything? Let's just say others would call me young, but wise beyond my years.

Alright, let's try this again.

I am a Time Lord- well, Time Lady. Once there used to be thousands of us, Time Lords and Gallifreyans alike. We kept the peace, enforced laws, and maybe even caused a little trouble ourselves. I had a group of friends who were just like family. I was just like you, a living being trying to find their way in the world. One day, I thought I found it. Then the Time Wars hit and... Well… That's a whole other story in itself. So many died, and for what? Let's just say, I didn't stick around to find out.

Hm? Oh, who am I? Well, I'm not as well known as the Doctor you all know and love- and that's actually a good thing. He shouldn't know I'm alive. We all have our purpose to fulfill. For now, mine is making sure I don't cross paths with him.

Alright, alright, you have a point. If you're going to be reading a story, you should probably know the main character's name.

My name is the Professor, and this is the story about how I died.

* * *

**Hey guys, brief OOC author's note moment here. I would like to say that this story will be filled with personal theories, OCxOC, swearing, boyxboy and girlxgirl, and some incorrect theories. If anything is incorrect, feel free to point out. Another thing is that, I'm stating it right now, all characters will be referring to the Time Lords' space/time ships as a TARDIS because I'm an uncreative little shit and I can't think of another name.**

**So I think that's all I can think of for now, but if anything else comes up, I'll tell you guys. Alright! Thanks for reading this beginning of A Brave New World.**

**~Midnight**


	2. Chapter 1: How Is This Even Possible?

**Hey guys~ Just wanted to say sorry about not posting this for a while. I was in a musical and it took a whole week to finish (because I was kinda procrastinating, but hey). So I hope you guys like this~**

* * *

Chapter 1: How Is This Even Possible?

We start our story in Cardiff, London. I was walking down the street, bag on my back, looking around through the crowd of people- no, not that girl, the one over there, look at the one with blonde hair up in a ponytail. That's me. My most recent generation had left me with long blonde hair, blue eyes, a need for glasses, and 5 feet 8 inches worth of pale skin and kind of bigger bones. Anyway, I made my way down the street, circling a block for what felt like the one hundredth time. I was looking for something important, something I never thought I would lose. Making my way back to where I last saw it, I looked from left to right then right to left once more until I finally gave up for the moment and sat down on the rail that circulated the area, looking at the large monument off to the left.

What kind of Time Lord loses their TARDIS? Apparently this kind.

As soon as I sat down, this… thing ran past me. I only got a glimpse, but it obviously wasn't human. Its face was deformed, almost scrunched up with large teeth. It had barely any hair, other than the few strands left. Just a few moments after it ran by a girl ran by it. She was wearing all dark clothes and her dark hair was whipping behind her as she ran. I sat up a bit and watched as the girl was able to wrap a rope around the creature and pull it back towards the monument. She looked around to see if anyone was watching. Our eyes locked. The girl froze but kept a grip on the struggling creature, staring at me. I stared back, unsure of what to do.

That was a new feeling.

Something about this girl was… different.

After what felt like an eternity, she pulled the creature more toward the water soaked monument and… just… disappeared. I blinked, staring at where they were.

Perception filter, I finally settled on. Someone was hiding something over there. After a moment, I got off the rail and crossed the distance between me and the monument. I circled it, looking for anything different, anything not supposed to be there. Finally, I put my hand on the large statue, letting the water run over my hand. It was… calming. In a surge of recklessness, I put my head against the concrete slab, the water running over my face and a part of my head. Suddenly, things felt a bit better. After a few relaxing moments, I pulled back then flicked my hair back, blinking a few times, my vision not clearing… Oh, glasses, right. I dried off my glasses and looked around. Maybe I'm just seeing things.

Looking up to the sky, I saw the sun starting to set behind the harbor, the clouds becoming a cluster of orange and yellow smudges spread around a darkening canvas. I probably should get to a hotel room or something… Turning around, I walked to the sidewalk and down the street.

Let's skip ahead, shall we? The next day after spending the night in a small motel room (it was all I could afford on what I had on me), I set out once again to continue my search. _Maybe I should get a job in the meantime_, I thought. Turning the corner, I ran straight into someone. My glasses flew off and fell to the ground. I blinked and looked at the person I ran into, "Sorry about that."

"No no, it was my fault!" she said quickly. We both crouched to look for my glasses, but our foreheads collided, causing both of us to fall back on our butts. I rubbed my forehead, groaning slightly, then blinked and tried to look around. The girl did the same thing. "Here they are!" she said after a few moments and handed the glasses to me. I took them and put them on, blinking a bit.

"Thanks for that," I smiled at her but the smile faltered a little once I saw her. It was the same girl I saw last night.

"It's fine. It was my fault anyway," she smiled at me, "I'm Jane. Jane Mackenzie." The girl named Jane extended her hand to me. I shook it.

"Just call me the Professor."

From the look on her face, Jane didn't recognize me like I recognized her. She just nodded with a smile, "Nice to meet you, Professor."

"You know," I rubbed the back of my head, beginning to play the "confused tourist" card, "I don't know much about the area around here. Mind showing me around?"

The Jane girl blinked in surprise then nodded, "Sure! I could do that!" With that, we were off. She showed me the parts of Cardiff we were close to until finally we ended up back at the monument of water. Looking around, I nodded in interest as she told me things I already knew. "Have you seen anything strange around here?" I asked, interrupting the explanation of the monument.

"Strange?" she looked confused, "Strange like how?"

"I don't know, anything not normal or maybe extraterrestrial or anything like that?" I looked at her from the corner of me eye. She was looking at me, starting to get a bit nervous.

"I-I have no idea where you would get those thoughts…" she stuttered, looking away.

I turned to fully look at her, "Are you sure?"

She looked back into my eyes, "Yes I'm su-" Then, I could see it hit her, like a ball came flying and hit her right in the head. Her eyes widened, "Y-You're… You were there… last night… You saw…"

I shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I've seen a lot of strange things." I then smiled brightly, "Want to get lunch?"

Jane looked at me, obviously confused, "B-But…"

"Come on, I'm buying," I motioned for her to follow me as I checked my pocket. Good, I still have some money left. I need to find my TARDIS soon. I always have a stash of different kinds of money.

We walked down the street until we hit an Italian restaurant where we decided to stop. It was mainly small talk until we sat down at the table.

"So, where in Cardiff do you live?" she asked casually, sipping her soda.

"Oh," I blinked, thinking up an excuse, "I actually… just moved here, and I've been trying to find a place to stay. I've been sleeping in a motel these past few days."

"What?" she stared at me, "You have no friends or family you could stay with?"

I shook my head, "Nope, nada, no one."

"Well…" she thought for a moment, "I mean, if you can pay rent, you could stay with me…"

"That would be perfect!" I smiled, "Let's go now!" With that, I grabbed her arm and pulled her up and towards the door.

"But w-what about the food?" she looked towards the kitchen.

"Oh, it'll be fine. This isn't the first time I've done this- come on!" I smiled and pulled her out the door.

It wasn't long until we walked up to her apartment door.

"There's not much room, but you can sleep on the couch. I go shopping once a week but if you need more… I mean, you could get it, if you can, but I could do it," she rambled as we walked in. I sat right down on the couch and looked around.

"I like it. Better than the crappy motel I was staying at, that's for sure," I said as I leaned back.

"I would hope so," she nodded then took out her phone and sent a text. I casually turned on the TV but watched her from the corner of my eye. She seemed anxious, fiddling with her phone in her hands. When I decided to bring my full attention to the TV, she got a text back. She read it then put it in her pocket.

"I have to go to work," she said simply, walking to the door.

"Oh?" I sat up a bit, "Where do you work?"

"I'm with special operations for the police. No worries," she smiled, grabbing her coat, "I'll be back late."

"Alright. Have fun," I shrugged and smiled as she walked out.

Why would anyone be so shady about where they work? Sure, I'm not being truthful, but I have a reason. I mean, if you knew that someone was an alien, would you let them in your home?- OK, some of you would, but that's beside the point.

I shrugged it off and turned the TV off, lying down on couch. This will work for now. Closing my eyes, I sighed softly. I need my TARDIS soon.


End file.
